


Just... Bunnies, ok?

by You_are_perfect



Series: Hidekaneweek2016 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 4: Little bunny/ Taking Home a New Pet, Drabble, Hidekaneweek2016, M/M, One-Shot, hidekaneweek, in which they live together lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pair of bunnies on Hide's lap,  thought Kaneki first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just... Bunnies, ok?

Hide had his own eccentric, Kaneki knew that from that start. That was one of the perk when befriending with him. He could be annoying, but most of the time he made Kaneki's life much more better. Without Hide, he would be pretty much alone in this world.

However, Kaneki could not fathom why there was two little bunnies on Hide's lap.

"Bunnies," Kaneki stated the obvious.

"Yup," Hide said while patting a bunny.

"Little bunnies," Kaneki repeated the elephant of the room again.

"Yuupp," Hide nodded, pressing the 'p' at the end.

"Why?"

Hide paused for a while, before replying "No reason,"

"Hide," Kaneki sighed, rubbing his temple "You can't just bring home an animal to your place,".

"This letter said I can," Hide threw a white envelope toward Kaneki. His eyes still focused to the orange bunny on his lap. The bunny seems content at here.

"This letter just said 'I can do whatever I want!', Hide, " Kaneki pointed the words written on the letter to Hide "And where on Earth did you got the bunnies?!"

"Remember the pet store that I used to work as part-time clerk?" Hide asked. Kaneki shook his head. Hide always changed his part-time from time to time. It was hard to remember any of that.

"Well, I went to that pet store again. I saw this cute bunnies on display but no one wanted them. So I took them, " Hide explained.

Kaneki sighed for a countless time. He looked to the bunnies, then to Hide. Then to bunnies again. Then to Hide again.

"How are you going to take care of these bunnies?" Kaneki sat down next to Hide.

"I have my ways," Hide smiled. He was glad that Kaneki finally stopped arguing him.

Suddenly, the little black bunny fidgeted on Hide's lap. It blinked their eyes and lifted their tiny head. The bunnies paused when it eyes set on Kaneki's confused face. Slowly, the bunnies hopped toward Kaneki's lap and snuggled closely to his belly.

"Looks like this one like you," Hide cooed. Kaneki appeared to be baffled with the sudden act of this black bunnies. Never in his life, a baby animal voluntarily moved toward him. This was the first time he received such affection. Without him realizing, Kaneki smiled fondly for the bunnies.

 _Success!_ Hide thought triumphantly.


End file.
